


The Prince of Lust

by Tempestys



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Divinity, Gift Exchange, Incantations, Light Bondage, Magic, Mild BDSM, Mild blood reference, Oral Sex, Runes, Sigils, Stanley Snyder - Freeform, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Witchcraft, asagiri gen - Freeform, bottom!Gen, magick, top!Stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestys/pseuds/Tempestys
Summary: Asagiri Gen has always been quite curious of delving into the more taboo arts. He had spent a plethora of hours constantly researching demon summoning and one particular demon had caught his attention, the Prince of Lust and Lechery.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Stanley Snyder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	The Prince of Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drabbles4gennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbles4gennie/gifts).



> I present to you (heh get it? PRESENT. HA)
> 
> A Secret Santa gift fic for a dear friend of mine, Caius, who I've been friends with for quite some time. Honestly since I joined the Dr. Stone fandom, I think?
> 
> ANYWAAAAAAAY. 
> 
> Dude, this prompt was so fun to write and I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This was the prompt I used:  
> "Character A is a curious so they summon character b, a demon and have to find out how to deal with them"
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Y'ALL BEST NOT TRY TO SUMMON A DEMON AFTER THIS.

Gen had always been curious in delving into the more… taboo arts. He had spent many hours in libraries and on the internet searching into the subjects of dark arts and demonology. Though one particular thing had caught his eye through his research…. And one particular demon. He had read many stories on the web about successfully summoning a demon, particularly the prince of Lust, Asmodeus, and how it was warned to not to do it, each story ending in suffering and peril. Though, Gen had felt the testimonials were nothing, but attention grabbers. It was only human to vicariously live through other people’s drama and tragedy. He knew that the internet was a place where people could be anyone who they wanted to be to gain attention and validation. It was only human nature after all, but Gen would often question whether he should indulge in that of human curiosity.

Gen sighed and closed his laptop. It was 3am and he felt so exhausted. A loud stomach growl came from his belly. Of course, he forgot to eat again. He had been researching all day on this that he often forgot about the basic human necessities. He trotted over to the kitchen, pulling out a bag of ramen to quickly eat before bed. He mulled over his research while making the food.

Pentagrams, blood of a human, protection to avoid any sort of danger to the summoner’s life. Though at the forefront of his mind was the offering. Every single article the mentalist read and analyzed mentioned an offering to the demon and it had to be worth it. It had to be worth their time in exchange for their services. Some contractual agreements required more, depending on the service the summoner is looking for. What could he even offer to the demon if he went through with it? Gen had everything he could ever want. Fame, fortune, a nice house. What else could he want?

Well. There was one thing.

He lived alone. Sure, he had plenty of fun with a variety of people, but it was getting boring. He desired companionship, and maybe a demon could give it to him…

Gen shook away the silly thought. A demon couldn’t offer such a thing.

Gen sighed, finishing up his food and strolled to his room to rest for the night, undressing himself and nestling under the covers. Yet he was just so restless. He just couldn’t stop thinking about this overwhelming curiosity that flooded his entire being.

“I could just at least try it. I doubt it would work. No harm, no foul,” the bicolored haired man rested his arms behind his head and groaned. He wasn’t _really_ thinking of indulging in that of this human curiosity, right? Gen rubbed his face in frustration. “This is why people die in horror movies.” He turned over onto his side, closing his eyes, and letting sleep take him for the night.

_The floor engulfed in flames. A blonde man with blazing blue eyes burning with a malice that rivaled that of a thousand suns suddenly appeared in Gen’s vision, donning skin tight leather pants, black combat boots, with leather belts that made an X across his chest. He was inhumanly beautiful, otherworldly. Though his aura was nothing that Gen had ever experienced._

_Gen felt a chill run down his spine, his entire body becoming warm from the hostility emanating from the man._

_With a swift movement, the man grabbed Gen by the jaw, lifting him in the air and pinned him against the wall. The blonde leaned in closer, feeling the shuddering breath from Gen. He took a deep breath in of the bicolored man._

_“You smell… delicious,” the demon spoke. He leaned in closer, muttering in Gen’s ear. “I would love to get a taste of you. Go ahead. Give into your desires and summon me. I will give you everything you could ever want, everything you could… desire. For a price.”_

Gen woke up with a start, his entire body covered in sweat, nearly hyperventilating.

“Just a dream. Just a dream…,” he tried to reason with himself, yet it felt so real. “It must have been because I’ve been diving into this so much that it’s entering my conscious,” Gen let out an exasperated sigh. “I’ll do the ritual tonight so I can finally get this over this.”

Getting out of bed, Gen ambled over to the bathroom, staring at his reflection. Dark eyes with bags underneath his deep blue orbs that hung like badges of exhaustion stared back at him.

Gen chuckled, amused by the man that stared back at him in the reflection. “Wow, this lack of sleep really isn’t good for my psyche.”

He quickly showered and got ready for the day, grabbing a Cola on his way out.

\---

The day’s activities were filled with light shopping and browsing. Though, there was one shop that caught Gen’s eyes.

He paused in front of the store. Plain blackout curtains covered the windows with no way to see inside. The shop’s name read _Medusa_ , with runes and sigils surrounding the logo. Gen tilted his head, allowing his curiosity to get the best of him and headed inside.

The shop consisted of many things that would be considered oddities to anyone who wasn’t accustomed to anything that was magick or witchcraft. Spell books, astrology books, guides, and various other books regarding the practice of paganism and divination lined the walls, various herbs and spices in jars and small baggies assorted in an organized fashion, the smell of incense overwhelming Gen’s senses.

“Hello, what brings you in?”

Gen jumped at the voice that came up from behind him. He turned around, observing a young woman donning loose pants with a design that was similar to a tapestry and a form fitting black shirt with a soft smile across her lips.

“Oh! I’m just browsing. Don’t mind me.” Gen spoke, waving his hands around and giving the woman a kind smile.

The woman chuckled, “No one just comes in here to just browse. You’ve never been in here before so tell me. What is it that has beckoned you into my shop?”

“You’re the owner?”

The lady nodded and raised her eyebrows at the bicolored hair man, egging him on to continue.

“Well, I have been rather… curious of the more, taboo arts. Demon summoning.” Gen went on to tell the shopkeep everything he has learned through his extensive research.

“Ah, I see. The web sure is a wonderful place. Puts places like this out of business,” the woman chuckled, but the once light hearted air quickly faded away. Her eyebrows furrowed and a worried look twisted her face as she continued. “But I wouldn’t recommend it. It’s quite dangerous and clearly, you’re a novice in witchcraft. You can be killed, but worst of all your soul will be corrupted and fed upon. Ultimately this is your decision however.”

Gen merely nodded, a giggle escaping his throat. “My soul is already corrupted. After all, I am the most superficial man on Earth. All I care about is whether or not something will benefit me.”

“This will benefit you for the short run, but in the long run, you will suffer for all eternity,” the lady groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. “Was there a particular one you wanted to summon?”

“The prince of lust and lechery, Asmodeus.”

“You sure are quite ambitious man, huh? You better have something great to offer in that case. Come. Follow me.”

The woman led Gen to a back room. She traced her fingers along the bindings of old dusty books and pulled one out. She handed it over to Gen and gestured for him to sit at the oak table in the middle of the room, “Take this. Here’s everything you need to know. A history of Asmodeus, if you will. I recommend reading it first to see if this is truly what you want. Take good care of the book. It’s thousands of years old. It will make its way back to me some day so I have no problem giving it to you.”

Gen inspected the book and caressed his finger tips over the cover. _Asmoday_ was all the title read, with a familiar symbol engraved into it. Though his findings, he recognized the sigil as the prince of Lust’s symbol.

“Thank you. You’re very kind.”

“Please don’t thank me. Just hope you heed my warning to not do this. You seem intelligent enough to _not_ do this” but the woman knew that this man seemed to have his mind already set.

“If you want this ritual to be successful, there are a lot of preparations you need to know. These are things you won’t find on the web, so listen closely.”

Gen leaned in closer and folded his hands in front of his face, gazing into the woman’s eyes and softly smiling.

“First, Asmodeus goes by many names as you probably already know. So, when you meet him, he may call himself by something different. As a prince of lust, he prefers colors that excite passion. Red is the preferred color of this demon. Have three average or large red candles. You can get those here and you won’t need to pay for them. I’ll give them to you. You will also need a red magician-esque robe. If you don’t have it, an alternative is to wear red, regular clothes. Grab a piece of paper or parchment, and a red pen. The last thing you will need is salt and a wand. If you don’t have a wand, use a freshly cut stick from a tree. Make sure that it resembles a wand in size and overall appearance.”

Gen found it a bit… off putting that the woman went from warning him to suddenly being so helpful. Despite this, he was grateful for the help, but kept up his poker face as the woman continued, “Next you will need to focus your mind and create a magical circle and triangle. I recommend finding a quiet and isolated placed to perform the ritual. It can be out in the open or in a room. Do you live by yourself or in a quiet place?”

“I do. I live alone in a quiet neighborhood,” Gen answered.

The woman chuckled, her voice suddenly sounding very dark, a mischievous grin twisting her lips, “Wonderful.”

Gen raised an eyebrow at her and suddenly the air felt cold, a dark aura enveloping the woman in front of him. It was almost as if shadows were dancing off of her. A chill ran down Gen’s spine, causing him to shiver. The mentalist tried to reason with himself; a trick of the light perhaps.

“On your floor, you will draw Asmodeus’s sigil on a piece of paper or parchment with a red pen or ink. Blood works too. As you’re drawing the sigil, channel your energy into it. This is your primary connection to the demon. Once you’re done, place the paper in the magic triangle. Next, you’ll place one red candle on each point of the triangle and light them, then get inside the circle. The circle is there to protect you from the demon, while the triangle is the place in which Asmodeus will appear and stay until the ritual is finished. With the sigil and the candles in their place, and you in the protection circle, point your wand on the triangle and call forth the prince of Lust by commanding this incantation out loud. Now this is very important, Gen. How you say it and your pronunciation of the words will impact this summoning.”

Gen narrowed his eyes at the woman. How did she know his name? He never told it to her. None of this was making any sense anymore and it left Gen feeling uneasy, but his priorities weren’t focused on this. This woman seemed to have a lot of knowledge and maybe even experience, but those shadows… the sudden change of her attitude. It seemed so strange…

“ _Ayer avage aloren Asmoday aken_. Say this ten times to call him forth. If you are worthy and strong enough, he will appear. Communicate your request and keep your wand pointed at the sigil he is in. This will protect you and keep him in place as well as charge his energy from the astral plane. Make your request. Be polite and respectful, but _do not_ bow. You must act like how a king would act in presence of a loyal knight. Now… Asmodeus may ask you to seal a pact by offering to help you in exchange for a favor. Make sure to evaluate that proposal very carefully. If he asks for too much, reject his offer and propose something else until you reach an agreement that is satisfying to the both of you. Once you reach said agreement, your word is _everything_ when it comes to magick. If you don’t follow through, your future rituals will have less of an effect because the spirits will no longer trust you. Do tread lightly, my dear. Summoning a prince of Hell is no small matter…” the woman trailed off, an evil chuckle escaping her throat.

He mulled over the woman’s words and continued to gaze his blue eyes at the woman. The dark aura never disappeared and her eyes that once had a light in them was no longer there. Only a malevolent grin twisted at her lips. Gen felt a bit… frightened by all this. She just unloaded everything onto him and it was a bit overwhelming, but his ever-growing curiosity was becoming stronger to at least satiate this curiosity. Even if it didn’t work, at least he would get closure that he at least tried.

“Thank you. For everything, dear… Ah, I didn’t get your name. What was it?” Gen asked politely.

“You don’t need to know my name. We will see each other soon. Please take the candles and go.”

The shopkeeper observed the bicolored man hastily making his way out of the shop. A dark shadowy mist enveloped around the woman, her eyes suddenly glowing a fiery sapphire blue that rivaled that of a blue flame.

A snicker escaped the woman’s throat, one that sounded like it was double, almost harmonizing with the woman’s laugh, but also with the demon that had astral projected into her. Quickly the smoky mist that surrounded the woman’s body dissipated along with her body, turning to nothing but ash.

Nightfall had come and Gen had read the entirety of the book the woman had given him. It just so much to unpack that Gen wasn’t even sure if he wanted to do it anymore. Asmodeus was… dangerous to say the least. He one of the seven princes of hell, his responsibility being to spread one of the Seven Deadly Sins, to which he specialized in lust. In some cases, he fans the flame of lust. One story Gen had read was Asmodeus had connected to somebody by the name of Solomon’s wife, Bath-sheba, and had been responsible for amplifying her sex appeal that she was known for. In other stories, the prince of lust had preyed on people who succumbed to lust. He had plagued a beautiful virgin, killing seven consecutive grooms who wanted to marry her and enjoy her body.

There were other intriguing things Gen had found that he had found quite admirable. Dabbling in gambling himself, Gen had found that Asmodeus had lorded over many gambling houses. Perhaps Gen could challenge the demon at a nice game of Poker. It was always fun to have a challenge in a battle of wits, and with it being a demon, Gen was sure that this prince of Lust and Lechery would have some tricks up his sleeve.

Gen snickered at the thoughts. A game of Poker with a demon? How funny. The man got a bit more excited at the thought and it increased his anticipation in the summoning.

With a sigh, Gen cleared out a space in his room. He carefully followed the woman’s instructions. Gen had a fantastic memory and was able to follow each step exactly. With every step, his nervousness began to rise and sweat beaded on his forehead. What if it did actually work? He still hadn’t thought of any sort of offering to the demon. Gen desired companionship and a challenge, and he doubted that Asmodeus would be able to give him the first option. Though the worse that can happen was him saying no, or even laugh at the man. It couldn’t hurt to ask, right? Once everything was set up, Gen began the incantation.

Gen raised the wand and pointed at the sigil and chanted, “ _Ayer avage aloren Asmoday aken.”_ He put in all his energy into the incantation. He felt electricity shoot throughout his entire body, every inch of his skin feeling warm, yet it was also… chilling. The room began to shake, Gen’s things falling off of the floating shelves. The sigil in the floor illuminated brilliantly, almost blinding the mentalist. A shadowy mist created a fog along the floorboard, gradually turning into a human like figure. A crimson almost liquid like substance, similar to color of blood streamed from the salt on the floor, putting together the body. It was quite the sight, watching bone and muscle put itself together to make this human host of the demon.

Gen fell to his knees, his entire body shaking. The hand that was once holding the wall dropped the floor.

“It… actually worked!” Gen stuttered, but his eyes shined brightly. He couldn’t believe it. There was no _way_ this could have worked, but there the demon was, the prince of Lust, stood before him. The man was… beautiful. He was almost ethereal. So angelic, but this being was a _demon_. How could a demon look so gorgeous but also so enticing? Asmodeus looked nothing like any of the pictures he had seen online or even in the book. This couldn’t have been his true form. It was said in the book that the demon could change forms into whatever the summoner desired. Blonde smooth locks that reached his shoulder with one singular bang fell in front of the demon’s face, his body donned with skin tight leather pants and belts that crossed into an _X_ on his torso, and face… it was almost doll like and androgynous. His skin was so incredibly smooth, marks decorating his face that looked very similar to cracks. Gen just stared in awe, his lips parting. So _this_ as the prince of Lust. Asmodeus glared down at the man before him, showing a wicked smile that sent shivers down Gen’s entire being, to the core of his very soul.

The demon snickered, “Of course it worked.”

Asmodeus stepped outside of the sigil and leaned down, wrapping his hand around Gen’s jaw and lifted him up into the air. His sapphire blue eyes peered into Gen’s own, a sinister smile twisting his lips. “It’s nice to see you again, Gen.”

Gen tried to wiggle outside of the man’s grasp, but it was to no avail. A realization hit him. This man looked oddly familiar… this… this was the demon he saw in his dreams.

“A-asmodeus… It’s really you. You’re the one I’ve been seeing in my dreams every night.”

“Well, yes. I called thee forth. I _chose_ you. I want _you_. Your body. You should be grateful. And please, call me Stanley. I don’t like formal names and Asmodeus is so dramatic.”

“Y-yes, of course…”

Stanley placed Gen onto the floor and softly wrapped his fingers around Gen’s jaw, forcing his head up to continue to gaze into the demon’s blue eyes, bringing him closer until there was no gap between the two. The blonde traced his tongue across Gen’s lower lip then nibbled at the cushion.

Even though Gen was frightened, he could feel his arousal growing, his cock pushing against the robe he wore. The demon was just so beautiful. The soft touches along with the rough treatment was so incredibly enticing. Gen shuddered feeling Stanley’s lips against his own. Heat rose to cheeks and moans emanated from his throat. He wanted to feel the blonde touch every inch of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. The sex appeal this man had… the aura that increased his own arousal. He was getting desperate and he was sure the demon knew it. It said in the book that was a characteristic that Asmodeus, no… _Stanley,_ had. He made people into whores and Gen had loved it. Stanley was already making Gen fall apart by his mere presence.

Suddenly Gen’s air was cut off, feeling the large hand around his throat, and led him to the bed, dropping him onto the mattress. The demon pinned Gen down to the mattress and grinded his hips against the man’s groin, feeling his already erected cock. 

“Oh? Are you really that much of a slut? I’ve barely touched you and you’re already this hard.” Stanley was very amused by this. He knew there was a reason why he liked this specific human so much. He had been watching this… what did he call himself again? _Ah_ , that’s right, a mentalist, for a long time. This soul was already corrupted the moment he was born, being sold off by his mother in exchange to keep the baby alive when Gen was born. Stanley leaned forward and traced his tongue on the skin of the human’s neck, causing soft mewls to escape Gen’s throat. He began to wrap his arms around Stanley when suddenly his arms were pushed back by… nothing? Gen couldn’t move. His eyes darted toward each bed post. Nothing was holding him down, but his arms were tied to the posts by some invisible force. Gen let out a shuddering breath and met the eyes of the demon above him.

Stanley tsked at the man below, a sinful grin twisted at his lips, “I never said you could touch me. You’re mine for the night and well… until I get bored with you. I’m going to make every inch of you mine.” The demon grabbed Gen’s jaw and tilted his head, biting down onto Gen’s neck _hard_ , nearly drawing blood, then began sucking at the skin of where the bite was, earning him a cry from the man, but Gen was far from upset. The pain in his neck felt amazing and he wanted so much more from the demon.

Gen couldn’t even think. His mind was in a fog. Just the mere touches of Stanley made him want to beg for Stanley to just take him right then and there. To fuck him until he could see the stars, but he had a feeling that the demon was going to take his dear sweet time. He couldn’t control the moans, his movements, couldn’t even control the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

“Stanley… touch me please…” Gen begged. He wanted to wrap his arms around the man to have some semblance of control, but he just couldn’t and it showed as his moans became increasingly louder with his touch.

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Stanley purred, placing one finger underneath Gen’s chin, tilting his head up. The demon leaned forward and brushed his lips against Gen’s, the kiss turning more needy and passionate. Stanley cupped Gen’s jaw open as they kissed, his tongue entering the wet cavern. Their tongues battled against one another, Gen melting into the kiss as much as he could despite hardly being able to move. The blonde soon broke the kiss and used his sharp nails to cut the rope open, revealing Gen’s entire nude body.

“Oh? So you wore nothing underneath? It’s like you wanted me to fuck you,” Stanley hummed, and caressed his sharp and pointed nails along the bare skin, leaving light red marks on Gen’s torso. The demon made sure not to break any skin. The man seemed so fragile that one wrong movement could kill him and Stanley was not about to do such a thing to someone he had been craving for a good couple decades. The demon leaned forward and pressed kisses against the slender torso before him. With each kiss he sucked at the skin, leaving marks onto the pale chest. Stanley wrapped both of his hands around Gen’s slender hips and pressed his thumbs into the bones. Gen shuddered at the touch and bit of pain from the sharp nails and pressure into his hips. He arched his back and groaned, letting out soft little mewls that Stanley absolutely adored.

“What would you expect, dear Stanley? I summoned _you_ , the infamous prince of lust. The one who fans the flames of lust and spreads such a… _beautiful_ sin. My favorite actually...”

“Is that so?” Stanley hummed. He shed his clothes and pressed his cock in between Gen’s cheeks, not yet entering his hole.

Gen sharply inhaled, his anticipation continuing to grow and his cock aching to be touched. “Please… fuck me…”

“Not yet,” Stanley snickered. “You haven’t earned it, yet.” He removed his cock from in between Gen’s cushions and spread Gen’s legs as wide as they could, lifting them up to spread open his cheeks. Being the demon of lust, Stanley had a lot of… interesting abilities. Stanley’s fingers began to self-lubricate and he slowly inserted his fingers into Gen’s hole and pushed them deep inside of the man, making circular motions and curling the tips of his fingertips, thrusting against Gen’s prostate. Stanley wrapped his hand around the mentalist’s length, slowly moving his hands up and down it until the pre and the self-lubrication that leaked out of his hands had coated the cock. His gradually moved faster with each pump. Gen threw his head back and balled his fists, struggling against the invisible restraints and moaning louder than ever. Gen usually had a higher stamina, but with his cock and hole being stimulated it was difficult to just not explode right then and there. Gen let out a cry with prostate being pounding against with the fingers alone. Stanley felt a well of pride rise up in him. If Gen had reacted in such a way by Stanley’s mere hands and fingers, he almost couldn’t wait to see how he would be when he fucked him. Yet… the demon was having too much fun making Gen his own personal toy. He observed Gen’s breath quickly becoming uneven, his hips buckling and stomach muscles shuddering, a clear sign that Gen was about to reach his peak.

“You’re not allowed to cum unless I say, y’hear?” Stanley commanded as he exited the hole and stopped pumping Gen’s cock. Gen let out a whimper at the sudden emptiness and orgasm denial, shiny tears escaping at his eyes.

“Stanley, please… I need you to fuck me. Make me yours. Touch me,” Gen pleaded, his body aching for a release, to feel more of Stanley, to be full of the demon’s cock and cum.

Stanley reached under Gen and adjusted his body to make him sit on his knees and laced his fingers through Gen’s tresses and rapidly pulled him down by the scalp, Gen weeping at the rough handling. Gen squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered through the pain, but it felt so _good_. He opened his eyes, seeing that he was face to face Stanley’s cock. His eyes widened at the sight, his mouth beginning to salivate. To say the least, it was quite sizable and had a _girth_ to it. This wasn’t Gen’s first-time sucking cock, but it was never anything this big. He was far from a virgin, but this was just so _much._ He wasn’t even sure if he could take all of it. It was almost overwhelming to the mentalist, but he would do anything to please the prince of lust.

“Suck,” Stanley demanded, pushing Gen’s head closer to the cock. With a shy nod, Gen traced his tongue along the length of the demon’s cock, his tongue circling around the cock’s head before engulfing about half of it. He bopped his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the length as he continued to suck.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Stanley groaned. Gen was _really_ good at this even though he wasn’t able to take in all of Stanley’s cock. “You’re amazing… As to be expected of my destined lover…” He tightened his grip onto the bicolored hair, moving his hips against Gen’s mouth, Stanley’s cock head hitting the back of the man’s throat.

Stanley was saying words… Something about destined lovers, but Gen couldn’t focus. He was on cloud nine and was absolutely elated that he could finally please the demon prince. Stanley’s breath became heavier with each passing moment, letting out lewd moans with the wet mouth bobbing up and down his member. The demon felt a bubbling sensation hit him and soon reaching his peak, allowing himself to orgasm and fill Gen’s mouth.

The taste was amazing. Any human cum was always salty with a bit of sweetness, but Stanley’s was so warm and rich, easily sliding down Gen’s throat.

“Swallow,” the demon ordered, glaring at Gen and watching as the mentalist gulped. Gen separated himself from the cock, a string of saliva connecting his lips and the cock’s head as he pulled away. “Show me.”

Gen adjusted his knees and straightened his back. He opened his mouth, fulfilling Stanley’s request and showing that he took in every last drop of cum. Stanley gripped Gen’s jaw, opening it even wider and inspected the cavern.

“Good boy. I supposed you deserve a reward,” Stanley hummed, satisfied with the mentalist. He pushed Gen hard onto the mattress and lifted his legs up. Stanley released the invisible magical restraints from the bed posts. Gen’s arms fell and wrapped his arms around Stanley’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was absolutely magical and passionate to kiss the demon again, their tongues curling and twisting against each other once more. Without breaking the kiss, Stanley lined up his cock against Gen’s hole, self-lubricating it and slowly pushed it inside the pink void, letting out groans while Gen took in his length. He was just so _tight._ Gradually Stanley rocked his hips against the hole until he felt Gen’s walls getting used the length and girth, then picked up speed. 

“Stan!” Gen nearly screamed while their bodies rocked against one another, their skin sounds reverberating across the room’s walls. He felt so full and it was absolutely wonderful. His body felt like it was on fire with the passion they shared, but it was so welcoming, like a fire pit warming a cold night. He let out salacious moans that was a lot louder than he intended, continuing to say the demon’s name over and over again while Stanley continued to thrust hard inside of him. Gen couldn’t have a care in the world with how loud he was being. He lived alone in a quiet neighborhood, so it was doubtful any of his neighbors heard him and even if they did, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the pleasure he was receiving from the demon he had craved for so long.

Tears began to flow, shiny tears coating Gen’s cheeks, drool leaving his mouth. He raked his nails deep across Stanley’s back, his bouncing cock wetting his stomach with his pre. His moans turned into singing out Stanley’s name. He felt his muscles tighten, almost reaching his peak, getting closer and closer with each thrust.

“I-I’m so close. Fuck me… harder!” Gen sung out. Stanley couldn’t help, but grin at the mentalist’s needy request.

“You like it rough? Should have told me earlier,” and began thrusting harder and deeper into Gen’s void, constantly pounding into his prostate.

Gen felt a bubbling sensation reach deep inside him. His body almost convulsing as he reached his orgasm, screaming out Stanley’s name one final time as his cock emptied itself of Gen’s load, splattering across his chest and Stanley’s. Stanley felt Gen’s walls clutch _tight_ around his length, which was all it took for Stanley to fill the mentalist up with his own cum. Stanley let out a loud groan, thrusting a few more times while riding out his orgasm. The demon pulled out and watched as his cum leaked out of Gen’s hole. It was a sight to behold, causing a smirk to twist at the blonde’s lip. He crawled back on top of Gen and met him with another kiss, but this one was more tender and delicate than the last, like butterfly wings. He rested his hands onto Gen’s cheek and pulled away from the kiss, caressing his finger across Gen’s jawline. Stanley gazed into Gen’s dark blue’s, softly smiling at him.

“You fuck better than any demon and human I’ve ever come across,” the prince chuckled. “I’m so glad you’re destined to be mine.” He growled out that last word, placing one more soft kiss on Gen’s lips, which Gen gladly took, then lied beside him, pulling Gen into his arms. Stanley caressed the mentalist’s hair and traced his finger across Gen’s back.

There it was again. Those words that Gen didn’t entirely understand earlier.

“Whatever do you mean, dear Stanley?”

“That is of no concern to you. Just know that you are mine. I am now in this world and I’m not going anywhere. Us consummating has sealed me here on this earth until your corrupted soul leaves your physical body and then we can return to my home where we rule over Lust together.”

Gen wanted to question more, but he felt it was best to try to coax these answers out of the demon later on. Gen felt… happy. He finally had a companion to spend his life with, not to mention he was a perfect lover, the best he ever had actually… and Stanley didn’t seem like the type to lie over something as trivial as this. Besides, Gen could always tell when someone was lying, demon or not. All of his desires finally fulfilled, Gen squeezed onto Stanley’s chest even tighter, the soft caresses from the demon lulling Gen into a deep sleep.

_The flame is the soul’s breath. May thy soul rest in the great flame of fire._

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can follow me on Twitter! @stansnyderswife 
> 
> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our favorate ships, share headcanons, et cetera!
> 
> The link is below:  
> https://discord.gg/4MD3beR3tP


End file.
